Darkness Rising
by Wanderstar
Summary: For moons the warriors of the Place of no Stars have been training cats from the living world and forming their own clan. This clan is called Deathclan and they are being sent to destroy the other clan and only two cats can save them all
1. Authors Note

**Hey I'm Wanderstar! This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it that if I did something wrong, you guys will tell me. This still really confusing for me... Anyway you guys can tell me what you want about the story, I don't care if you hate but please tell ****me! THANKS**


	2. Stormclan

Allegiances

Stormclan

Leader Wanderstar- Pure white she-cat with blue furred paws and icy blue eyes

Deputy Seedfur- Black tom with white spots

Medicine Cat Duskflight- light gray she-cat with weird pink tinged eyes

Apprentice, Twilightpaw

Warriors

Redbreeze- red tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Swiftmoon- swift silver she-cat

Oakpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Thornstep- black tabby tom

Featherwing- light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Shadowheart- dark black tom

Eaglestep- long-hairred white and brown tom

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Wildleap- tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftgaze- gray tom

Ashheart- dark gray Tom with green eyes

Owlheart- gray tom with black-and-white spots

Midnightblaze- black she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Thunderstorm- dark gray and white tom

Patchfur- black and white tom

Berrywind- blue gray she-cat

Myth- black she-cat, former rogue

Flamepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Twilightpaw- tiny black she-cat training to be medicine cat

Spiritpaw- silver she-cat with weird almost purple tinted fur and unusual silver eyes

Falconpaw- brown and white tom with dark brown specks on his chest

Lilypaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Wolfpaw- black,silver, and white tom with long claws

Amberpaw- reddish tom with amber eyes

Queens

Cleverwind- white she-cat with clover shaped marking on her chest, mother of Thunderstorm's 5 moon kits. Icekit and Wildkit.

Rosebriar- pretty red-cat, mother of Seedfur's 2 moon kits, Moonkit, Lightkit, and Seasonkit

Elders

Ebonyfur- black she-cat, half-blind

Huntleap- dark brown tom


	3. Moorclan

Moorclan

Leader Windstar- light brown tabby tom

Deputy Heatherleap- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestralheart- gray tortoiseshell tom

Warriors

Reedfur- pure white tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Moorpaw

Dustshimmer- brown she-cat

Sunpelt- light ginger tom

Meadowthistle- gray she-cat, best hunter in moorclan

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Hawkleap- reddish tom

Runningmoor- dust colored she-cat

Harestreak- cream furred tabby tom

Poppyfoot- dark brown she cat with black paws

Apprentice, Songpaw

Redfang- dark ginger tom

Morningsun- yellow she cat weyes green eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Mudpelt- long-hairred dark brown tabby tom

Owlclaw- black she-cat

Whitesmoke- white tom, blind in one eye

Goldenwings- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfrost- black tom

Copperfeather- orange ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Coolpaw

Ivoryclaw- black and white tom

Apprentices

Moorpaw- light gray tabby tom

Blazepaw- ginger tom

Songpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitpaw- light gray tabby she-cat

Coolpaw- white tom

Queens

Sageflower- gray she-cat mother of Hawkleap's 4 moon kit, Ashkit

Elders

Halfmoon- cream colored she-cat, former medicine cat, completely blind

Rabbitstep- Gray tabby tom


	4. Darkclan

Shadeclan

Leader Shadowstar- very dark black tom

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Deputy Shadeclaw- dark black tom

Medicine Cat Spottedpelt- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes

Warriors

Echofur- tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackfrost- black tom with white chest

Ravenfoot- gray she-cat with black eyes

Tornfog- fog gray tom

Smokesong- dark gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Pineclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Lynxnose- long- furred golden brown she-cat with a brown dappled chest

Blizzardsun- white tom with ginger tail

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Sorrelfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Crookedfoot- golden and gray tabby tom with a noticeable limp

Oakbird- dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Spiderfang- black tom with reddish markings

Nightleaf- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Whisperpaw

Tigerpelt- golden tabby tom

Flameshade- dark ginger she cat

Ashfur- gray tom

Rainfur- blue gray she cat with light gray dapple spots

Apprentices

Maplepaw- light brown she cat

Smokepaw- dark gray tom

Sunpaw- ginger tom

Ripplepaw- blue gray she cat

Whisperpaw- white she cat

Queens

Waypath- dark brown she-cat

Elders

Leafheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Larkflight- blue gray she cat

Birchstep- brown tom


	5. Waterclan

Waterclan

Leader Ripplestar- dappled blue gray tom

Deputy Whiteice- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat Leopard Haze- golden she cat with black spots

Warriors

Ivysnow- white she cat with brown patches

Brokenflood- black tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Emberwinter- ginger she cat

Whisperfrost- white and blue gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Ghostpaw

Mintlily- light silver she cat with golden ear tips

Crookedmoss- golden tom

Darkstorm- black and gray she cat

Apprentice, Duckpaw

Otterclaw- dappled brown tom

Mistypond- blue gray she cat with silver stripes

Ripplebreeze- white tom

Dewmeadow- gray she cat

Stonecall- gray and ginger tom

Rowanpond- ginger tortoiseshell she cat

Marshheart- dark brown tom

Echopool- tortoiseshell she cat

Hailclaw- blue gray tom with white spots

Blossomstream- gray she cat with ginger she cat

Apprentices

Duskpaw- light brown she cat

Ghostpaw- white tom

Duckpaw- yellow she cat

Queens

Birdstream- ginger she cat

Specklepond- gray she cat

Elders

Oakstep- reddish brown tom


	6. Deathclan

Deathclan

Leader Nightstar- dark black tom

Deputy- Sharps- silver tom

Warriors

Raccoon- dark gray tom with black stripes

Purple- dark gray she cat

Apprentice, Slick

Deadlight- dark brown tabby tom

Mouse- small light brown she cat

Shadows- black tom

apprentice, Jet

Moon- silver she cat

Apprentice, Winter

Minnow- gray she cat

Ivy- brown she-cat

Fang- black and white tom

Apprentice, Hei

Tiger- golden tom with black stripes

Scarlet- red tortoiseshell she cat

Apprentice, Fox

Cedar- brown tabby tom

Eagle- white and brown tom

Ruby- red tabby she cat

Wolf- black tabby tom

Lion- ginger tom

Sequoia- reddish brown she cat

Queens

Queen- black she cat mothdr of Shadows's 1 moon kits, (Bells, Fringe, Luna, and Harper)


	7. Other cats

Cats outside the Clans

Krea- silver rogue she cat

Robby- ginger kittypet

Spots- gray spotted farm she cat

Velvet- black she cat loner

Spades- black tom, a rogue


	8. Prologue

Prologue

"Nightstar, it is time..." meows a voice in the shadow of a dead tree. "Time for what exactly?" Asks a large black tom. "For the fake clans to know your prescence." The voice replies darkly "But as much as I would like to rip those fakes to pieces they outnumber us!" Nightstar exclaims "Don't worry we will aid you, for now just follow the plan..." Nightstar dips his head "Yes Deathstar." He mews and as he fades away Deathstar pads out of the shadows mewing in laughter.


	9. Unknown Intruders

CHAPTER 1

"Come on Spiritpaw,wake up!" Mews a loud voice in Spiritpaw's ear. "I'm up already!" Spiritpaw snaps sleepily getting to her paws. A paw prods her in her side and she hisses. "Jeez, you're in a bad mood today," grumbles Amberpaw "Anyway... Redbreeze wants you hurry up because you're doing your warrior assessment soon." At this Spiritpaw leaps to her paws and dashes right into Myth. The black she-cat hisses in surprise and looks down to glare at Spiritpaw. "Watch where you're going!" She meows and Spiritpaw nods vigorously. As Myth moves on she bounds over to Redbreeze who was waiting in the clearing. Spiritpaw loved her mentor, even though she could be strict she was a good cat and it always felt good to hear her praise. "Redbreeze! Spiritpaw! Over here!" Calls Thornstep, the two she-cats turned to look at the tom who was waiting by the entrance with Wildleap, Thunderstorm, and Berrywind. Spiritpaw and Redbreeze bound over and they all head into the forest. "Where should we head?" Asks Wildleap when they stopped for a moment. "Seedfur said to try the Sequoia copse." Said Thornstep and Redbreeze nodded approvingly "Lets go!" Spiritpaw mews and then sprints off. She loved going to the Sequoia copse, especially with the apprentices. The tree's were always super fun to climb to see how far you could climb with getting scared. More often then not, younger apprentices got scared and you couldn't get them down without getting a warrior for help. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the copse and immediately felt a sense of foreboding. Shaking it off she sniffed the air and scented squirrel. She slid into the hunter crouch and quickly stalked the squirrel. When she figured she was close enough she leaped over a tree root and pounced on the squirrel hiding there. She killed it with a snap to the neck and carried it proudly to Redbreeze. She lowered it to her paws and was just about going to say something when with a fearsome screech, a black blur tackles her. Hissing in surprise she batted the cat off and leaped to her paws. Unsheathing her claws she swiped her paw at the cat. The cat reared up and was about to swipe at her when she lunged for his legs and toppled him over. Leaping on his back, she dug her claws in his sides and was about to deal him some more swipes when he rolled her under him. He leaped on top of her and her back exploded in pain as he churned his claws over her back. "Retreat!" Yowled a voice and the weight on her back was gone. She slowly got to her paws and with a cry of alarm staggered over to Berrywind which had a jagged, bleeding scar spanning her flank. "Come on! Help me get her on my back." Said Thunderstorm. His muzzle was bleeding badly but other than that he was fine.

When they returned to camp all the cats gathered around them. "Oh, not you too!" Wailed Swiftmoon, her mother. "What do you mean, not us too?" Asked Spiritpaw as she was ushered to the medicine cat den. "All the patrols outside camp were attacked today!"


	10. New Warriors

Chapter 2

"Is Lilypaw okay?!" Asked Spiritpaw. "She's fine, she's sleeping off the effects of poppy seeds in the apprentice den." Mews Duskflight as she sets down chervil and marigold. Twilightpaw sticks her head in "I've finished with the other warriors! Is there anything else I can do?" She mews cheerfully, Duskflight nods "I need more Horsetail, I've completely run out. Take an escort, I'm sure that those cats are still hanging around." Orders Duskflight as she set to applying to Spiritpaw's wounds. Twilightpaw nods and whisks away. "Okay you're set, try not to strain your back for the rest of the day and you should heal fine." Says Duskflight, turning away and gathering herbs that had fallen to the ground.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Fallen Tree for a clan meeting!" yowls Wanderstar from her place on a hollowed tree. Spiritpaw looks up from the rabbit she was sharing with Lilypaw. As the clan gathered beneath her Wanderstar takes a deep breath. "Today is a special day for Stormclan as we welcome three new warriors! Spiritpaw, Lilypaw, and Falconpaw step forward." Says Wanderstar proudly. The three cats stepped forward. "I have spoken with your mentors and they agree that you are more than ready to become warriors!" Meows Wanderstar and then lifts her head to the sky. "I, Wanderstar leader of Stormclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to as warriors in their turn." Wanderstar looks back down at the apprentices. "Do you promise to protect and defend the code and clan even at the cost of your life?" She asks and Spiritpaw nods. "I do!" She and the other apprentices said in unison. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Falconpaw from this moment on you will be known as, Falconclaw! Starclan honors your fighting skill and courage and we welcome you as a warrior of Stormclan. Lilypaw from this day forward you will be known as Lilyrose. Starclan honors your courage and your kindness and we welcome you as a warrior of Stormclan. Spiritpaw from this day on you shall be known as Spiritstorm and Starclan honors your loyalty and fearlessness and we welcome you as a warrior of Stormclan!"

"Falconpaw!"

"Lilyrose!"

"Spiritstorm!" Yowled the clan "Now theses cats shall guard us as we sleep!" Said Wanderstar as she disappeared in a hole in the side of the tree.


End file.
